The Huntsman Awakens
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Cinder has won and is now Empress of Remnant leader her dark regime: The Inferno Order from Atlas, she has destroyed all hopes for the return of light, but one brave teenager now has started a fire to reignite hope in those who had it taken from them. - inspired by The Force Awakens -
1. Chapter 1

"I have to dodge these patrols" a man in a long red duster said, on the back on his duster was a rose emblem. His name was Colton Rose, but most called him Cole. Well most did call him Cole if it wasn't from the Inferno Order coming into his village on Patch Island and kidnapping most of the female population while imprisoning the male population to be shipped to the capital for conscription for military service under the regime of Empress Cinder Fall leader of the Inferno order, it happened in a flash one day Cinder was a known terrorist with a small army of followers and the White Fang, the next she as Empress of Remnant. He was now running across the Emerald Forest dodging Inquisitor Tempest's patrol. Aura and Semblances were now commanded to be used for the Inferno Order. That meant the death of the Huntsmen and Huntresses, for now the Inquisitors controlled the Grimm.

"That should keep me safe" he said as he located an old building. It looked like it was in really good condition, he would rest up here and try and avoid any more patrol.

* * *

Once he entered that building a feeling of calm drifted over him as he walked the hallways. It was then he came acros a plague on the wall.

"By the Aura" he gasped as he saw a symbol of twin axes and laurels. He was taking cover in the most powerful academy back before the Inferno age began. He was in Beacon, an academy still whispered about with peopel saying if someone could reach Beacon; the war for Remnant would be evened or turned; Cole had been searching for it, weeks had gone by and had given up hope. But he had found it, "Its time. We've been hiding, running and fearing the Inferno Order. But now...now the Inferno Order will fear us: This is it. The time of the Hunters will dawn. Here and NOW!" he declared. I will find those who wish to defend their world, bring them here train them, with some help of course" Cole said opening up one of teh dorm rooms and laying down on one of the beds.

* * *

"Have you found the renegades?" Cinder said as she sat on her throne in what should to be the Atlas senate building, several Faunus was attending to her beauty needs.

"Inquisitor Typhoon has found a renegade cell in Vacuo and is moving in to eradicate them" one of her servant Faunus said brushing teh empress' hair

"Inquisitor Tempest is tracking the lone renegade from Patch" another Faunus polishing Cinder's nails.

"Good, now Jewel" Cinder said

"Miss My empress" The hair brusher said nervously, Jewel was a rabbit Faunus who happened to be the daughter of Velvet Scarletina. Cinder had several plans in case what was once call the great Hunter Student Alliance came at her. She separated their families. Mothers and daughters were wrenched apart while scream for each other, Father and Son were also separated, promises of finding them were thrown around, but she had employed most of her enemies' daughters to be her aides and handmaidens.

"Prepare my bed, I'm tired" Cinder purred making the rabbit shiver.

"Yes my queen" Jewel said as Cinder left.

"We have to get out of here" the other Faunus said

"We're working on it Luna, you know we can't do anything" Jewel said to her friend.

"Jai is out there right now looking for us" Luna said

"And the Inquisitors will catch him. I'm sorry Luna but its over" Jewel said walking off where Cinder left.

"Hey Jewel, wear the red one tonight" Luna said stopping her friend.

"I will" Jewel said

* * *

"That was a nice peaceful rest" Cole said getting up and grabbing his weapons, an Aura conductive Blaster he called Bishop and an Aura Conduit Sword, he called them Red Fang. He walked over to where he would find food.

"Hello runner filth" a voice said

"Inquisitor Tempest, isn't it a little early?" Cole asked drawing Bishop.

"Not at all" Tempest said before made him feel uneasy. It was like the building had an aura of its own. He's head started to hurt, he now realised something

"Sir, shall we?" teh soldier said

"I agree" Tempest said ignited an electrified bo-staff.

"Well this is it" Cole said

"Yes it is" Tempest said attacking his own men. Quickly jumping over to Cole's side he broke his staff into two batons.

"What...you've been chasing after me for weeks and now you're on my side?" Cole asked

"Hey, I was pretty good, considering I'm not actually apart of the Order. Tempest Vasillias at your service" Tempest said

"A renegade!" the remaining troops thought before Cole and Tempest quickly took them down. Bishop was fired twice while Tempest used moves he was taught by the Inquisitional Academy to end the fight.

"Want to tell me how a renegade became one of them" Cole said

* * *

"I was forced into service true, but I wanted to be caught so I could track down several people" Tempest said as he ditched the black Inquisitor armour for a navy blue shirt, black waistcoat, baggy grey pants and a pair of blue lens goggles. He and Cole were in the highest point of Beacon: Ozpin's old office.

"So what do we know"

"Jewel and Luna are often bedmates for the Empress, she uses Faunus labour as her handmaiden and rotates who is cuddles up with, next we have Mercury Black, rumours are he kidnapped a prominent Renegade and has been using her for something, not to mention his mysterious daughter Aurelia"

"Aurelia?" Cole asked

"Yeah, we don't knwo anything about her, what she looks like, what her powers are, who her mother is. Next is Pearl, the daughter of Weiss, she's in the wild. Her originally name was Iclyn Schnee, but she changed it when she went into hiding, rumours are Weiss Schnee (she had a one night stand that ended with Iclyn's birth) is forced to run the SDC because Cinder is blackmailing her with several friends in a high risk Dust mine in Atlas"

"The cpatial of Cinder's reign" Cole said

"Pretty much, but we should focus on building up an army" Tempest said

"And I know where to start" Cole said looking over at the empty mug and chair gathering dust

"Professor Montgomery Ozpin" Tempest said

"Any idea where he is?" Cole asked looking over a red coloured map of Remnant

"A moving prison" Tempest said

"Alright, we should find out who we have to find and list them in order of priority" Cole said

"I've got a most wanted list on me, one of teh perks of being an undercover Renegade" Tempest said

"Also we got to do something about the Renegade title" Cole said

"We what do we call ourselves, beside they labelled us that" Tempest said

"Well, today the Renegades will be...will be" Cole said looking at the Beacon insignia "The Hunter's Rebellion"

"I Like it, I'll send out the message, trust me when I say we only have a few free agents, but I'm betting on the fact we now have Beacon" Tempest said

"Yeah we have a base now, we can win back Remnant. So who do we have

* * *

"Wolf Alastair, son of Coco and Fox Alastair, Sem,blance Wolf transformation, weapon's Night Ripper a set of two claw like blades located on each one of his wrists Location unknown" Tempest said showing a brown hair dark skinned teenager, "Next are Jewel Scarletina and Akatsuki Daichi, location prisoners of the capital, offspring of Velvet Scarletina and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Both their semblances and weapons are unknown; hidden before capture, next is Luna Belladonna daughter of Blake Belladonna, semblance unknown, weapon Silver light, basically a Nodachi that turns into an SMG" Tempest said showing the next three, "Alos a prisoner, next is"

"Sol Xiao Long or as he calls himself Texas Sun. He's a gunslinger semblance allows him to slow down his perception of time to get better shots. He uses a multi dust revolver he's in Vacuo usually in a bar" Cole said "We're cousin. Making him the son of Yang Xiao Long, who disappeared, so Great-Uncle Qrow and gramps"

"Okay, next is Aramis and Artemis Arc, son and daughter to Jaune and Pyrrha Arc, Semblance is unknown due to it never being seen, weapons: Aramis carries a shield and sword which whne combined forms a crossbow like weapon, name unknown, Artemis carries Hoplite, a spear the can change into a shotgun" Tempest said

"What about Lie Hayabusa and Freya Valkyrie?" Cole asked

"Never heard of him" Tempest said sadly "Or Freya Valkyrie"

"So the children of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie are missing"

"Iclyn Schnee codenamed Pearl, Semblance is of course Glyphs and her weapon is or was Arendelle, Multi-action Dust Rapier which has a longer and wider blade, eight chambers for dust. But it was stolen from her by Inquisitor Blizzard. It's being kept in a vault in Mistral" Tempest said

"Anyone else?" Cole asked

"Not yet" Tempest asked

"Okay, rank them in priority and get to work on rescuing them" Cole said

"Got it" Tempest said smiled as he worked on his scroll.

* * *

"High Inquisitor Falco, how have you been"

"Inquisitor Blizzard, is everything alright, because I do not like having my time wasted" Falco said from behind a black full face Beowulf mask

"Inquisitor Tempest hasn't check in" Blizzard said

"Really, that's interesting. Empress Cinder will not be pleased" Falco said

"I'm sorry but what should be done?' Blizzard asked

"Find him" Falco said as he entered a room

"You bastard, you'll never get anything from me" a voice said

"It will be okay, soon you will be free. As long as you give me the information. Where is Lie Ren?" Falco asked

"Screw you Beowulf Shit" the girl said

"Now, now Freya. I will release you as soon as you give me the information I WANT"  
"I CAN'T GIVE YOU WHAT I DON'T HAVE YOU IDIOTIC PRICK!" Freya said

"Fine, I'll leave you be for now, but maybe this will teach you to answer what I ask" Falco said as he turned a dial, releasing electricity ito her metal bind shocking. Freya released a loud shriek of pain as Falco closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit how did they find me?" a young man said as he watched his camp being raided by an Inquisitor and their White Fang forces. This was Wolf Alastair and he was hiding in a snowy forest near the edge of Atlas. He took the hiding under the enemy's nose literally, he was pretty good; but now they figured out where his camp was. Hearing a snap behind him Wolf quickly ran away. He used his semblance to become his namesake and stood on a rock looking over the forest.

"Where is this guy?" Tempest asked shivering

"Somewhere around here, use your goggles" Cole said

"Aren't you cold, and besides there is too much snow" Tempest said

"Then we should try and use our new Auradar" Cole said

"We haven't tested that" Tempest said

"So who's the Inquisitor out here?"

"Either Blizzard or Quasar" Tempest said

"Quasar?" Cole asked

"A former Huntsman from Mistral; he was coerced by Cinder by threatening his infant daughters" Tempest said

"Where are the girls now?" Cole asked

"Don't know. But I know Quasar personally, but the one we have3 to watch out for is High Inquisitor Falco, Cinder's fifth highest General and leader of the Inquisition. Ahead of him are Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Neo and someone else, we don't have any information on them, Rumours are Roman is her husband and they have a child together, the name of the child is Blaze Fall. However like Aurelia we know only her name and parents" Tempest said

"So should we try and grab Blaze and Aurelia?" Cole asked.

"Yeah" Tempest said as Cole stopped.

"Behind us, that wolf watching us on that rock is our target" Cole said

"So that's Wolf Alastair" Tempest said  
"Hello Wolf, we're with the Hunter's Rebellion" Cole said

"Technically we are the Rebellion" tempest said

"Seriously" Wolf said changing back

* * *

"So you two started a Rebellion by yourselves, trying to gather Renegades and form it into an army to beat Cinder?" Wolf asked once tehy got back to Beacon.

"Pretty much" Cole and Tempest said

"Have you contacted any other Renegades?" Wolf asked

"At last count there were only twenty free renegades around" Tempest said

"Wonderful, so send out a coded message and tell them we're here" Wolf said

"Good idea, we also have the Whitelist to work on"

"The White List?"

"You've heard of Blacklists for the most wanted criminals, well we call it the white list because it contains the target we want to rescue the most" Cole said

"What rank was I?" Wolf asked

"Tenth, the top two are Iclyn Schnee and Monty Ozpin" Tempest said

"The former head of Beacon and why the Schnee?" Wolf asked

"We believe she could be a Maiden" Cole said

"It can't be, isn't that was Empress Cinder has?" Wolf asked

"Yeah, we don't know if she actually has the powers or not" Cole said

"But we need her to save Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna" Tempest said

"For now let's get some more men in here" Wolf said.

* * *

Soon the great hall of Beacon contained three rebels and twenty renegades stood.

"I'll be brief, for years we have be sweltering under the iron fist of the Inferno Order for years, we have been called Renegades for not wanting to follow Cinder's cruel rule. And the Inquisitors sent to hunt those the Empress deems a threat. That is where we come in, for we are hunters, those who hunt down the darkness in order to defend the light. That is why we are the Hunter's Rebellion, We are the LIGHT IN THE BURNING DARKNESS, WE WILL FREE REMNANT! ARE YOU WITH US!" Cole said making those gathered cheer.

"Quite the leader" Wolf commented

"I agree" Tempest said

"Could he be the one, the son of Rose?" Wolf asked.

"So who's first?" Cole asked as he stepped down to meet his co-conspirators.

"I may have an idea" Wolf smirked.

* * *

Inquisitor Blizzard stepped into his quarter and locked the door. Once the door was close he quickly removed his helmet revealing long pearlescent white hair and deep sapphire eyes. Inquisitor Blizzard was actually Eis Schnee, the daughter of Winter Schnee. Once she placed her helmet on the desk in front of her, she unzipped her uniform really a body that the goddess of love would have envied and men wanted

"No matter how many times I see your real self I can't help but marvel how beautiful you are Eis" Falcon said as he was hiding in the shadow

"My love" Eis said being embraced by Falco. She was lost in passion as Falco started to kiss her neck.

"What is next?" Falco suave and velvet like voice said

"I'm going to the Dust Mines on Vacuo" Eis said

"Very well, be safe Vacua is running wild with Renegades, but thanks to my men they have nearly been terminated." Falco said

"Yes Milord" Eis moaned.

"Good girl" he whispered before throwing her on the bed.

* * *

In the city of Vale at midnight a strange figure strolled to a club. He pulled up hsi collar and walked in

"Where is he?" the figure said looking around

"You Jai?" a voice asked

"Who asking" the figure said

"You can call me Junior" the bartender said

"Yeah I'm Jai Belladonna"

"How does a Cat Faunus have a wolf Faunus for a son?" Junior asked

"I'm adopted asshole" Jai said

"So what can I do for you?" the bartender asked

"Renegades are gone missing and rumours are Beacon is active again" Jai smirked

"Here, take this" Junior said as a girl in green slipped him a map "That will lead you to the Rebellion"

"A Rebellion, colour me intrigued" Jai smiled paying for the drink he finished and walked out. "Finally I get to end the age of the Inferno Order" he laughed "Mirror, tell me something, tell who is leading us all" he sang out

* * *

"This guy, Jai Belladonna, formerly Jai Feng, the grandson of Wyatt Feng; you've heard of him right. The guy who started the White Fang before Adam Taurus took over from him. His Semblance is called Umbramancy, basically Shadow manipulation, he carried around a weapon call Darksbane, which is this thing, a Battle Axe which can change into a mortar launcher, he uses mostly Light Dust Mortars to increases shadows giving him a greater advantage, he's position at #4 on the Inquisitor's most wanted list" Tempest said

"So he's the adopted son of Blake right, we get him we can save Blake, Weiss and Iclyn" Cole said

"Another problem is that Iclyn dropped off the amp three weeks ago and Cinder sends Inquisitors to check up on Weiss, namely Inquisitor Blizzard" Tempest said

"Why him?" Cole asked

"He's a Schnee" Tempest said, "Coldest Bastard of the Inquisitors"

"and from what I heard second highest, directly under Falco" Wolf said

"That could be a problem" Cole said

"Unless you know how to deal with them" a cold voice said

"And you are?" Wolf asked

"Name's Jai" Jai said

"Okay so strike another one off the list" Tempest said

"So you looking to fight the Inferno Order?' Jai asked flicking around a large knife

"And what if we are?" Tempest asked

"I want it" Jai said

"And in you shall be" Cole said shaking the black wolf Faunus' hand.

"Thanks" Jai said smiling. "so who's next"

* * *

In a dust city contained in Vacuo a girl wearing a tan cloak struggled down a street. She looked around

"Water" she rasped out "I need water, or a drink of any kind" she had been in teh desert for two days but unfortunately she ran out of fluids after the first day. But here in this town she was hoping to find a drink. "I'll even drink from a animal trough" she said as she collapsed in the town square.

"Hey, can you stand?" a kind voice asked as the cloaked girl was hoisted up and carried away. "What are you even doing out here?" the voice asked as they entered a shack and placed the cloaked girl on a bed, "I better get some water" the figure said running off.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here, I hope you are enjoying this series, which is kinda inspired by the Force Awakens. So the character if Inquisitor Falco is inspired by Kylo Ren! Finn's role would be Tempest, Cole is basically Poe and Iclyn is Rey making Cinder Snoke**

 **So until next time I'll see you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey miss are you okay?" the voice from before asked as they nursed the cloaked woman as she drank some water.

"W-Whe-Where am I?" the girl asked

"Vacuo Desert Slums, this particular one is called Sandsea" the figure said

"And who are you?" The girl asked

"Cloud Lark" Cloud said

"So the wee bonny lass is up is she?" another figure said

"And that is Sparrow Davis, Behind him is Verde Ayana. We've been hanging out here for a month

"So who are you, if you don't mind me asking miss" Verde said

"Iclyn, Iclyn Schnee. I need your help" Iclyn said from underneath her tan cloak

"What is it?" Cloud asked

"I need to take refuge in the abandoned Academy of Beacon so I can learn a way to defeat the Empress" Iclyn said

"Okay we'll try and get you there, but the Inquisitor while be in the region soon, and then we'll have trouble" Cloud said

"Problem is a sandstorm is rolling in" Sparrow said

* * *

"Could we use it somehow, to go in to Sandsea and recruit some more rebels?" Cole asked

"Possible, but the Bulkhead may not take it" Wolf said

"But if we get there before the sandstorm and get our recruit before buzzing off then I think we should be fine" Jai said looking at the data

"Could do, but I'm worried about the Inquisitor you guy could meet: Rocky Winchester codenamed Inquisitor Tremor, taken from his semblance" Tempest said

"So how do we deal with him?" Cole asked pulling on his usual coat

"We don't, we avoid him" Tempest said

"Okay, Jai you're with me and we'll take six others" Cole said

"You got it, finally fun times" Jai said

"And when we get back, our symbol" Cole said picking up Bishop and Red Fang before leaving.

"Okay" Wolf and Tempest nodded.

* * *

Iclyn and her guardians were making their way through Sandsea when a shadowy object landed.

"They're here" Cloud said

"What should we do?" Verde asked

"Hoods up and act natural" Cloud said walking out into the open square. Cloud look around nervous hoping he wouldn't get spotted when the Inquisitor stepped out

"PEOPLE OF SANDSEA! I AM INQUISITOR TREMOUR! WE HAVE RECEIVE WORD OF THE WINTER MAIDEN BEING IN YOUR TOWNSHIP"

"Shit" the guardians said

"ANY ATTEMPT IN HELPING HER WILL BE MET WITH PUNISHMENT" Tremor said as his bare arms showed a large amount of muscle.

"What now?" Sparrow asked

"No idea" Verde said

"This way" Cloud said

"You there halt" an Order trooper said

"RUN!" Sparrow said as the four took off

"AFTER THEM!" Tremor said

"MOVE!" Cloud shouted firing off a blast of air to create a wall of sand aiding their escape.

"Search the town" Tremor said.

"I see one of them" a trooper said as he and his partner walked over to the cloaked figure.

* * *

"Freeze, may tell us where the maiden is" the second trooper said

"No anything but that" a high pitch voice

"You have no choice, tell us"

"Actually" the 'lady' said dropping the falsetto "I don't think so" the voice was Cole dropping his disguise and punching the soldier. "She's here"

"Roger that" Jai said

"Moving in" Cole said pulling out Bishop and slicking back his red tipped black hair. He ducked into and alley to check if they way was clear before moving on. The sand was doing nothing to hide his footprints and sounds as he rushed through the desert area.

* * *

Jai was hiding in the shadow was several Inferno Order soldiers scanned the area.

"We have movement here" one of them said pointing at the shadows where Jai was hiding.

"Time to play" he said throwing his hands out as spear of solidified shadows stabbed the soldiers. Several aggressive looking villagers stood nearby confuse "Pick up their weapons and if any of you guys are Renegades, then follow me" he said as the entire group picked up the weapons "Welcome to the rebellion" he said as he and his new team ran off looking for the Schnee girl, he needed to find her, for the rebellion and himself. She could help free his sister and mother while reclaiming Remnant. The new rebels quickly kept pace with the Wolf Faunus.

"CRY HAVOC" Jai shouted

"AND LET SLIP THE BEOWOLVES OF WAR!" they finished as the Inferno Troopers were ambushed by them.

* * *

"Judging by that gunfire in the distance Jai found some play mates" Cole said looking but where he heard gunshots and mortar impacts, "But I have to find the Maiden of Winter, and bring her back to Beacon for protection, also hopefully she can help the rebellion I've started" he muttered. Suddenly a cloaked figure collided into him, the hood was forced down revealing a curtain of pearlescent white hair and glacier blue eyes.

"Iclyn!" A voice cried out as three more cloaks appeared.

"Okay so he isn't dressed like a Inferno Trooper or Inquisitor" Sparrow said

"I'm Cole Rose, leader of the Hunter's Rebellion" Cole said

"Iclyn Schnee, Maiden of Winter" Iclyn said

"Cloud Lark"

"Sparrow Davis"

"Verde Ayana"

"Nice to meet you, let's go" Cole said

* * *

"That was fun" Jai smirked

"All units, This is Cole we've located trophy, I repeat we have won the trophy for MVP" Cole said over radio

"This is Jai, roger that, taking the team to the benches" Jai said

"Anysigns of the opposition's goalie?" Cole asked

"Yep, and he's about to defend" Jai said

"Don't stay and play to long" Cole said

"Roger" Jai said "So you must be"

"I am Inquisitor Tremor" Tremor said "And you have something we want"

"And what's that?" Jai asked smirking

"The Maiden of Winter" Tremor said

"Piss off" Jai said swinging his Battle Axe, only to be blocked by Tremor's rock like armour. "Okay that's new"

"I control the region, how you may ask?" he asked as the ground starting shaking

"You use your semblance to create earthquakes" Jai smiled

"No, it's to control the earth you stand on, I just use it for Earthquakes and this!" Tremor declared as he stomped down on the ground. Soon a spike of pure rock shot out of the ground.

* * *

"WHOA that's new" Jai said, then he noticed something, the spike casted a shadow on the ground. He smirked pulling out Darkbane and spun it around before activating its mortar form and pulled out a ice dust mortar

"Freeze!" Jai said firing

"You think a little frost will stop an inferno?" Tremor asked

"No, but this will!" Jai said punching the ground

"And what will that do?" Tremor asked as something sharp plunged into his side.

"You don't recognise me, I'm Jai Feng Belladonna, they call me the Umbramancer; thanks to my shadow manipulation semblance" Jai said

"The Umbramancer, so a member of the Order's Blacklist is here to end me" Tremour said as he summoned a morning star mace which was also a sonic weapon.

"Yep, that's me" Jai smirked as he jumped off a rock protrusion and swung his axe around. Tremor's mace intercepted it and started to generate a high pitch noise.

"SHIT!" Jai said covering his ears.

"Hang on sir" a new rebel said slamming his foot down and in that instance all noise was gone. The new rebel held up five fingers. '

So this semblance had a time limit.' Jai noticed before thinking quickly, he used his semblance to try and disable the sound function. Tremor stamped his foot on the ground creating a shockwave, Jai jumped over it and had his shadows to form an arm-blade before the inquisitor felt its wrath by having their weapon sliced in half and exploding in his face, Jai looked over and noticed the rebel was down to one finger up

'Five minutes huh' Jai thought as the sound returned "MOVE!"

"YES SIR" the new rebels said following Jai

"You'll never be able to flee the Inferno Order" Tremor said

"Say that again" Jai started "When you can" he added piercing the Inquisitor's side with hsi shadows.

"This is not the end" Tremor said

"You're right it's the beginning" Jai said as he and his troops took off.

* * *

"About time you got here Jai" Cole said

"Sorry I was dealing with the Inquisitor" Jai said as his six new rebel troops. "And got some more renegades for our cause"

"Good, take off I want to be at Beacon in the hour" Cole said

"Sir" the pilot said

"Iclyn are you sure we should go with this guys?" Sparrow asked

"No other choice, its either we hand ourselves over to the Order, or rebellion" Iclyn said

"Good answer" Cole said.

* * *

Back at the Inquisitor station High Inquisitor Falco stared down at the injured Tremor.

"You failed to capture the Maiden and let several renegades GO!" he shouted

"These were not your regular Renegades sir, from what I saw of the one I fought. They were organised, dare I say militarised"

"Someone has militarised the renegades, into a rebellion; who now have a Maiden!" Falco shouted

"Yes sir" Tremor said

"Be gone from the High Inquisitor's sight scum" Blizzard said in her disguised voice as Tremor was helped up and out by two guards. "And make sure his healing is painful. Empress Fall does not like failure" she added

"There can only be one person who can do something like this" Falco muttered

"But isn't Ozpin and any hunters locked up?" Eis asked removing her helmet

"Yes, but I'm thinking of another, tell what do you know of Ash Cloud?" Falco asked

"Didn't we kill him on Marnius Island?" Eis asked

"We did, but we didn't kill the rest of his family, his wife Ruby Rose and their son, he is the one I believe is running this Rebellion. And he might be running out of Beacon. I know we should move, but things have become Stagnant recently and I need some excitement" Falco said

"Cinder will not like this" Eis said

"Then she can wait to enjoy it" Falco said

"Yes my love" Eis whispered

* * *

"Hey guys, I just found our insignia" Tempest said as the Vacuo group walked in, there proudly displayed on the holo-emitter was a symbol

"What is it?" Jai asked

"Back before the order their used to be an event every two or so years called the Vytal festival, and this is the symbol they would use, its made up of the badges of the four schools" Tempest said

"Good, display it as the badge of the Hunter's Rebellion" Cole said "We're going in"


End file.
